cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Smokey
Smokey 'is a CAW professional wrestler. He's currently being featured in 'WEDF. Overall, Smokey has won 4 World Championships, 4 midcard titles, and numerous hardcore championships in multiple leagues over his career thus far. You can interact with Smokey at: http://www.youtube.com/user/Smokeythecawreviewer or http://www.youtube.com/user/thefdwowner Current Leagues: WEDF: Smokey began his career in WEDF as a commentator, commentating many Flame and Smackdown shows. He made his in ring debut against a fellow caw superstar, a caw legend in Danny Jackpot at WEDF Fate of Champions in the pre-show. Smokey would actually hold his own against the veteran, Danny Jackpot, but the match was interrupted by Smokey's big time rival Vladimir Kozlov, who on previous episodes had heated verbal wars, and even on a WEDF Flame after Kozlov defeated Khali, Smokey would once again get into it with The Russian powerhouse. Smokey battled Kozlov into the crowd while Val Venis and Disco Inferno came to Danny's aid and they then danced at the end of the pre-show. The battles between Smokey and Vladimir Kozlov would continue up to WEDF Last Resort. Kozlov and Smokey continued costing each other's matches, as Kozlov even cost Smokey a shot at defeating Disco Inferno in the first round of the 2009 WEDF Tournament. On WEDF Episode 31 - United, Vladimir Kozlov took Smokey out after his match with the Miz, and broke his neck. Smokey returned back a few months later and took out Kozlov and defeated him in a loser leaves Smackdown match at WEDF Last Resort. Vladimir Kozlov hasn't been seen since. Smokey even cost Kozlov a chance at the United States Championship allowing Christian to win the six man battle royal and capture the United States Championship from Kozlov. Smokey would continue his roll until CAW King of the Ring. A change in attitude: At CAW King of the Ring 2009, Smokey lost to Jeri-Max's El Jefe in the first round. Since then, Smokey has been very bitter about the roll up loss, and has since had a change of personality, turning his back on the fans that once supported him. Smokey currently eyes the World Heavyweight Championship in WEDF an d claims he will not stop until he gets what he wants. Smokey has even brought in his YGA group into WEDF's DCO and is grooming them into a posse that will help Smokey get what he wants. Smokey is a former United States Champion in his own right, winning it at CAWllision 2 defeating Danny Jackpot, Oshujax, and Vladimir Kozlov, as he pinned Kozlov with the acid splash, but moments later lost to Bret Michaels. Smokey is currently in a battle with Matt Hardy on the Smackdown brand. Smokey recently came close to winning the World Championship, but was eliminated by MVP in route to MVP winning the World Title. Smokey continues his bitterness and hatred towards the fans. Smokey later was featured on a WEDF short return show, giving DCO General Manager Jeff Winninger another loss in the record books. On WEDF Episode 62 - Smackdown, Smokey would once again gain other opportunity at the World title, defeating Matt Hardy to make the World title match at Royal Reckoning a triple threat match. Smokey would capitalize on a Hardy mistake off the top rope and would throw him into the exposed turnbuckle, followed with the acid splash. After Smokey lost at Royal Reckoning, he departed from the company. Return and feuds with Brock Lesnar, Cody Rhodes & Duke Ammons After an extremely long absense, Smokey would sign to WEDF as a commentator once again, but the deal dissolved after a few shows. Smokey would return to WEDF a few months later. Smokey has been in many long bloodfeuds since his return, with Brock Lesnar and Cody Rhodes respectively. It has yet to be seen what Smokey will do next in WEDF, but without a doubt, whatever he does do will make an impact. Smokey lost to Cody Rhodes at WEDF Survivor Series 3 in a Best Two Out of Three Falls of becoming the Intercontinental Champion, but he won the Intercontinental Championship when he defeated Rhodes in a Fall Count Anywhere Match at WEDF Armageddon. Smokey's reign as Intercontinental Champion lasted 101 days as the reign ended at the Royal Rumble when he lost the title to former friend, Duke Ammons with the help from a low blow while the referee was knocked out. Smokey had one successful title defense against Jack Swagger on Main Event Episode 5. On November 2, 2014 at WEDF Royal Rumble 3 Smokey would lose the WEDF Intercontinental Championship against Duke Ammons. Ammons would vacant the WEDF Intercontinental Championship, at WEDF No Way Out 2 Smokey was unsuccessful at winning the Intercontinental Championship against Evan Bourne. At WEDF RassleMania 3 Smokey entered the Smackdown Money in the Bank Ladder match where Duke Ammonds returned and assaulted Smokey as he was going for the briefcase, removing him from the match. Redneck Championship Wrestling/Haduke Championship Wrestling/ Online Federation Wrestling: Smokey first started out in RCW as a interviewer. He soon found his way in the middle of a grudge between He-Man and Hulk in which caused Smokey cheap shotted He-Man. Smokey would soon start acting more in a wrestling row in RCW. He would then get a chance of a shot at the US Championship, competiting in a number 1 contenders match. He would eliminated Adam Sandler last to win the number 1 contenders spot. He faced the Hulk for the US Championship and won the match and the title. Smokey's attitude become more arrogant from this success and called out any challengers for his championship. A returning Johhny J came out and shocked Smokey, costing him his US Championship. Smokey, outraged by the interference, sent a messege to the owner of RCW, informing him he was going to bring in his group the YGA to take over RCW. YGA would come to RCW, with Dagger and Sylas Marx joining YGA. The group would cause the RCW roster havoc for weeks and weeks. Smokey however, unsatisfied by Sylas Marx not being able the job done, brought in Smoke Dawg and Lil B, and then proceeded to kick Marx out of the group. Smokey would then go on to win the RCW World Championship from Mr. Spectacular. After the match, Dagger came into the ring and attacked Smokey, proclaiming he was going be the next champion. Smokey would lose his title to Dagger by a interference from a masked man. Smokey would then become HCW Intercontinental Champion, capturing it at HCW 2.0's first CPV of the season, Crashdown. Smokey would then face against Mr Spectacular at Uprising 2 in a Legacy vs Career match in which if Smokey lost he would no longer be able to use the name Smokey in CAW forever and the rights of Smokey would go to Mr. Spectacular but if Smokey wins he would end the hcw's future hall of famer career. In a almighty Hell in a cell match, Smokey would win by hitting the Acid Splash and pinning Mr.Spectacular, thus ending the career of a great competitor and future hall of famer and retaining the HCW Intercontinental Championship. HCW would close shortly after this. After HCW closed down, Daniel Barber hired Smokey to OFW. After only a few shows, he was released after being accused of being a liar. However, Smokey would be resigned to the returning RCW many months later and is currently competing in RCW at this moment. Defunct/Former Leagues: Elite Dynasty Federation Debut and North American Champion At EDF Collision , Smokey would make his debut in a battle royal to crown the first EDF North American Champion, where he would come out victorious. However, soon afterwards, he would be attacked by Lemarcus Carter , who on the third episode of Livewire would make his intention of challenging for Smokey's North American title known. It has been annouced that Smokey and Lemarcus Carter will settle their differences at EDF Leathel Lottery with Smokey's North American Championship on the line, in which Smokey was able to successfully retain at the event. However, soon after this, EDF would close. It's Walleh Time Smokey has been in IWT for a while, but he hasn't really done that much except for become IWT Ironman Heavymetal Champion a few times. He broke through later on FNW & IWT Present: Make A Statement when he was booked to face then FNW World Champion Danny Jackpot. General Manager Suspect awarded Smokey the IWT Japanese Championship to make the match a double title match. Smokey went on to defeat Danny and win the FNW World Title via Moonsault. Soon after this, IWT would seemingly close. New-WWE On an episode of New-WWE Raw, Smokey made his return to the company after a years-long abscense by saving Connor Wine from an attack by Matt Eichorn. Smokey would go on to win several matches in the build-up to the CPV, causing Eichorn to become afraid, so when push came to shove, he ended up getting himself intentionally disqualified to keep the title. However, due to the circumstances of the last title match, Smokey was granted a rematch against Eichorn, where he would come out victorious. Smokey then held the United States Championship until Hell in a Cell 5 , where he lost the title to Antonio Cesaro. At Survivor Series 4 , he lost to Cesaro again, but this time, in a Street Fight. Smokey would then compete in various matches without being in an established feud with anybody. On Smackdown 289, Smokey defeated Tyler King, Kofi Kingston, and Justin Gabriel to become the Number One Contender for Christian's United States Title at Over the Limit 5, where Smokey defeated Christian and became the United States Champion for a second time. After this, Smokey would leave New-WWE on his own terms. Xtreme Wrestling Entertainment: Started out in XWE as a bodyguard to Columbo who hired him to protect him from Hulk Hogan. His first match in XWE was against Marcuss which he won and got the number one contender shot for the Youtube Championship. Smokey faced Sabu and in a back in forth match Smokey won by hitting his finisher called the sKo SMF Forum Wrestling: Smokey would debut at Unnamed, competiting in XXXtremist's white boy challenge. Smokey would defeat XXXtremist after hitting the Acid Splash through a table. Smokey would then challenge TH1RT33N for the SFW World Championship in a 2 out of 3 falls match. Smokey won the Championship after winning in two straight falls. Smokey would retain in the rematch against TH1RT33N. He would hold it for 3 months until Danny Jackpot defeated Smokey to win the SFW World Championship. Jackpot would then beat Smokey on SFW Wrestling Classic 4 to retain the SFW World title while Randy Orton was the Special Guest Referee. Smokey then got Shetty's permission to have a match against the fallen Jackpot, after Jackpot had defeated the All Bureain by countout on SFW Wrestling Classic 5 to retain the title. Smokey pinned Jackpot to win the SFW World title, becoming the first two time Champion. Smokey would defeat Jackpot in a rematch on SFW Wrestling Classic 6. Smokey was shortly released after this. CAW Champions League Smokey had a brief stint in CCL for a cup of coffee in 2010, but a falling out between he and a member of creative caused Smokey to leave the company in 2012. On September 21st, 2018 CCL officially announced the return of Smokey, this was in wake of VWU's formation. Smokey and Eddie Mac reconciled sometime within the 6 years that Smokey had left. Destiny Championship Alliance In 2014, Smokey made his debut in DCA. This was where Smokey really got to explore himself, testing the waters as both a face in the company, and a heel. He would go on to win multiple championships including the DCA World Heavyweight Championship. About Smokey and his review of CAW Smokey runs a review show called Smokey's Review of Caw that has been going for over 2 years. However, the show at the moment appears to be on a indefinite hiatus. Championships and Accomplishments: * Wrestling Entertainment Dynasty Federation **WEDF Intercontinental Championship (x1, Current) **WEDF United States Championship (x1) **WEDF Hardcore Championship (x1) * HCW **RCW World Heavyweight Champion (x2) **RCW United States Champion (x1) **HCW 2.0 Intercontinental Champion (x1) * XWE ** XWE Youtube Champion (x1), Final * SFW **SFW World Heavyweight Champion (x2) * OMFG **OMFG Champion (x1) * IWT **IWT Japanese Championship (x1) **IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (x3) * Elite Dynasty Federation **EDF North American Championship (x1) (First) * Fat Niggers Wrestling **FNW World Championship (2 times) * New-WWE **'New-WWE United States Championship (x2)' 'Other Accomplishments:' *The Vivianverse ranked him #43 of the best 50 singles wrestlers in the The Vivianverse Top 50 in December 2011 *The Vivianverse ranked him #41 of the best 50 singles wrestlers in the The Vivianverse Top 50 in July 2012 In Wrestling: Finishers: *'Acid Splash (modified frog splash)' *'s.K.o (Acid Spit followed by a modified Emerald Flowsion)' Signatures: *'Yallin' Elbow (Grounded Elbow Drop with Theatrics) ' *'Fireman's Carry Cutter' Patented Moves: *Acid (Poison mist) *Diving Leg Drop *Rolling Thunder Old Moves: *The Sexy Drive (off the top rope moonlight drive) Theme Music: * "Can't be touched" by Roy Jones Jr(With Smokey Intro) * "Worldwide Choppers" by Tech N9ne * "World Wide Choppers" by Tech9 (Harv Remix) * "Can't Be Touched" by Roy Jones, Jr. (iCONic Remix) (Current Theme) Category:IWT Category:CCL Category:Commentator Category:BATTLE PRO Category:2011 December Vivianverse Top 50 Category:2012 July Vivianverse Top 50 Category:New-WWE Category:IPW Category:CAW Veteran Category:EDF Category:FNW Category:DCA Wrestling Category:WEDF